fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Onimaxuron
Onimaxuron is a powerful Elder Dragon-Levelled Piscine Wyvern that is on-par with the likes of Deviljho and Bazelgeuse and invades in similar fashion to the forementioned monsters. It is a G-Rank exclusive monster in Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides. Physiology Onimaxuron are large piscine wyverns that feature distinct, razor edged, horns that go from its chin to its head, alongside a hammerhead-esque head and massive fins. It is dark violet in colour with white fins and magenta eyes. Explanation It is powerful enough to tackle and take down the likes of monsters such as Rajang, Deviljho and Bazelgeuse but similarly to the forementioned monsters, what makes it ED-Levelled is how it affects the ecosystem. It does so via its very presence polluting the fresh and saltwaters that kill many inhabitants that drink or swim in its waters. Its gills filter dragon element that collect oxygen when deep underwater - meaning it would not have to re-surface for oxygen unlike other piscine wyverns - as a result of this filtering, the gills every now and then unleash a polluting smog to rid of the excess vapour: this smog has a lethal affect to the ecosystem due to the chemical chains caused by the dragon element before being unleashed into the waters. Behavior Unlike other Piscine Wyverns, Onimaxuron are relentless, violent and utterly ruthless to their opponents, stabbing, slashing, unleashing the dragon element, corroding, etc. It rarely ever stops a pursuit once it starts one. It is especially a force to be reckoned with underwater as its large-sized combined with its sheer power help it dispatch of foes and turn them into prey. Abilities Onimaxuron's white fins become clad in dragon element when enraged, enabling it to unleash the mystical dragon element at enemies, it retains a polluting odour from its body that is strong enough to pollute the ecosystem around it, it can shoot out a corrosive substance from its mouth: corroding anything it touches. Its incredibly agile despite its size due to its lightness and the physical bleeding damage it can do with its razor crest horns can cripple even large monsters. Attacks Bite: It will bite in front of it, like a standard wyvern. Shimmy Bite Combo: When it shimmies on the ground, it can sometimes do a bite chain combo that hits all around it. Slash Stab: It will stab its lower-head spike into the ground at a hunters position. Stab Pickup: This is the same as the Slash Stab attack, except it picks up a boulder that gets stuck on the spike and the piscine will proceed to turn and then slam the boulder at a hunters position. Slash Sweep: It will turn its head to the side and proceed to sweep its head in a 360 degrees angle: like a tornado before leaping upwards and dropping back down which unleashes a ton of quake. This attack has a chance to inflict Bleeding. Slash + Bite Combo: It will do the Slash Sweep and then proceed to divebomb at a hunter, mid-air with its mouth open, before shimmying and then getting back up again. Tail Whip: It will do the standard wyvern tail-whip. Tail Slam + Drag: It will slam its tail into the ground and proceed to drag it around in similar fashion to a Glavenus, before unleashing it full-fold, getting hit by this attack will send the hunter flying. Hipcheck: It will do the standard wyvern hipcheck: the hitbox for this isn't terrible but due to the piscines large size, it does cover a large range. Water Ball: It will raise its head upwards to shoot a ball of water at a hunter's position. Inflicts Waterblight. Water Shootout: It shoots out balls of water in similar fashion to HC Lavasioth's uprise lava shootout attack. Inflicts Waterblight. Water Comets: It will flail its head around before then unleashing a huge blast of water into the air, causing a ton of water projectiles to come crashing down around the area. Inflicts Waterblight. Water Beam: It will rear upwards as it takes one step and proceed to shoot a beam of water that has an extremely long range: long enough to reach the maps borders. Inflicts Waterblight. Stab + Sweep: It will stab into the ground and proceed to do the sweeping attack in a chain combo. Has a chance to inflict Bleeding. Slicewheel 360 Turn: It will jump high into the air and proceed to spin around, when it lands, it is spinning around like a beyblade and it will proceed to move closer to a hunter as it keeps spinning: it eventually spins slower and slower before getting back up on its hind legs. Has a chance to inflict Bleeding + deals continuous damage while in the radius of the spinning, meaning it can potentially cart you if you stay within the radius for too long. Vertical Water Beam: It will rear its body almost upright and proceed to shoot a beam of water in similar fashion to Plesioth, except it will zig zag its beam and aim it further across the map before stopping. Inflicts Waterblight. Sidestep Water Beam Sweep: It will sidestep: catching the hunter off-guard and proceed to shoot a water beam in a straight direction. Inflicts Waterblight. Gill Miasma: Occasionally, throughout the fight, the gills will start pulsating with grey + purple miasma, as it does this, it leaves small trails of it around the area as the piscine moves around before the gills stop pulsating. Getting caught in this miasma inflicts Pollution. Gill Spewage: It will forcefully pulsate its gills and then position itself to force the grey + purple miasma out of its gills, it then turns itself and waves its tail to send the miasma all around the area. Inflicts Pollution Enfused Corrosive Aqua Blast: It will rear itself upwards as saliva will pulsate from its mouth while its gills start unveiling ounces of liquid and smoke: after 3 seconds, it then shoots out a projectile at the hunters direction, this projectile has a large AOE on impact and inflicts both Waterblight and Corrosion at the same time, if hit by this attack. Hydrogen Mountain: It will jump high into the air and proceed to shoot a large ball of water that has a large AOE and lingers upon the area that it hit on impact before then crashing down and then spinning while on top of the huge puddle of water, its gills will pulsate with miasma as its spinning, sending water projectiles all across the map, combined with the polluted smoke that its emitting, meaning that getting hit by any of the projectiles inflict both Waterblight and Pollution at the same time. Dragon Element Mode Note: During this form, its speed is increased by 1.75x: visually, its underbelly and fin webbings are clad in dragon element mist: similarly to the likes of Savage Deviljho while its eyes are pulsating a black + red colour: its gills additionally, are now pulsating with the miasma constantly during this state. Note: In order to stop it from ever going into this phase, you must break both gills twice, resulting in it never able to go into this state throughout the remainder of the hunt. Stomp: Each time it takes a step, a dark stomping sound is heard, this doesn't affect gameplay but its a good indicator to let you know that Onimaxuron is enraged. Draconic Bite: When it does the bite, an unleashment of teeth-looking dragon-elemental projectiles are unleashing in front of it, catching hunters off-guard. Inflicts Dragonblight. Insomnia Rage: It will yawn into the air (the start of the standard wyvern sleeping animation before they collapse into the ground and sleep), before then turning to a hunters position and charging at full speeds, it will proceed to aim for other hunters via shimmying. Draconic Beam: It will shoot a beam of dragon element in a straight line. Inflicts Dragonblight. 180 Dragon Beam: It will shoot a beam of dragon element in a 180 degrees angle. Inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Water Beam: It will rear itself upwards before then glancing at a targeted hunter and proceed to shoot a beam of Water that gains an overly of dragon element, this beam gets bigger and bigger as it lasts, at that point, the piscine will turn the beam to a 90 degrees angle. Inflicts Dragonblight and Waterblight. Draconic Hipcheck: It will rear itself into the hipcheck position, as it does this, an aura of dragon element will surround it and get larger and larger, before the piscine then hipchecks, which sends the dragon elemental aura crashing straight at the position that the piscine aimed its hipcheck: this attack increases the hitbox of its hipcheck, this can range from x2 to x3 based on how long it has charged it. Inflicts Dragonblight Tail Sweep + Draconic Wave: It will slam its tail into the ground, and then spin it around, sending water-like dragon element waves all around the area that travel in a circular fashion. Getting hit by this attack deals an extremely high amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Tsunami: It will slam its tail into the ground and then spin its whole body around in a 360 degrees angle, sending a tsunami-like singular dragon element wave at a targeted direction, on impact, it will explode into a large AOE. Inflicts Dragonblight. Corrosion Cloudspawn: It will stand still as it forces the pulsating of its gills, unleashing a large cloud of pollution high above it, this large cloud breaks up into smaller clouds and will rain corrosive projectiles o every area below them: avoid being under the clouds and the hunter will not get hit by the rain, these clouds last for up to 10 seconds before fading away. Inflicts Pollution and Corrosion if hit by the rain. Fuming Pollution Storm: It will roar high into the sky as it unleashing an excessive amount of miasma in a beam-like fashion from its gills, this miasma clouds the sky and turns the skybox a dark grey + brown colour. This is mostly only for visuals throughout the fight as the sky effect lasts until up to 5 minutes, although getting hit by the excessive miasma will inflict a high amount of damage and inflicts Pollution. Hydrogen Vacuum: It will jump high into the air and proceed to shoot a large ball of water + dragon, before then spinning: this is identical to the Hydrogen Mountain attack, except the puddle will be clad in dragon element, it will proceed to vacuum the hunter into the puddle + will inflict Dragonblight, on-top of Waterblight and Pollution. Draconiclastic Flow: It will rear its gills at a hunters position and proceed to hipcheck, while an excessive amount of miasma is fuming from its gills, it then shoots a ball of dragon element which fuses with the miasma, turning it black and red, the miasma then forms into a large draconic elemental cloud high above the area (the skybox has a red tinge during this attack), this large cloud will proceed to rain down dragon elemental "comets" that explode into medium-sized AOE's and very slowly hover to the ground, this lasts for up to 25 seconds, before the cloud dispels and the skybox turns into its original colour. Inflicts Dragonblight. Underwater Note: it has all of its standard attacks underwater albeit, with animation differences due to the underwater scenario, but it does have unique attacks of its own that are exclusive to underwater. Aqua Cartweel: It will swim towards a hunter and then spin diagonally, doing an underwater cartwheel, before swimming back into position. Aqua Beyblade Spin: It will swim in a circle before aiming its head to the side as it spins like a beyblade, unlike the land-equivalent of this move, it can hover upwards, downwards, vertically, diagonally, etc. Has a chance to inflict Bleeding. Draconic Flood: It will spin around, sending streams and orbs of dragon element, the streams explode into dragon elemental explosions on impact while the orbs remain all around the map, the piscine will then shoot a beam of dragon element at an orb, the orb that gets bigger and bigger as the beam is then refracted at another orb, then another orb, then another orb, then another orb... when all orbs are hit, the orbs will explode into large draconic elemental AOE's, inflicting Dragonblight (this is very reminiscent of Disufiroa's refraction beam attack). Note: the bigger the Onimaxuron, the bigger the orbs will grow. Polluted Waters: When the gills unveil excessive miasma, it will cloud the whole nearby underwater area in pollution, the way to avoid this is to swim extremely far away and wait for the piscine to swim towards you. This creates a visual of polluted water within the area. Inflicts Pollution: visually causes every fish around the area to die instantly. Draconic Camo Mist: It will unleash dragon element all across the underwater locale, visually, this clouds the locale in a black and red overlay, additionally creating a smoke bomb effect except coloured pitch black, only the piscines glowing eyes can be seen at this point, as it swims around and proceeds to swim-lunge at you repeatedly, right before the smoke effect clears away after 15 seconds. The red and black overlay underwater is still applied during the remainder of the fight for up to 5 minutes. Note: getting out of the water while the overlay is present, it is still present even while outside of the water, which is black in colour with red pulsating tinges amongst the waves while viewing from land. Draconic Underwater Tsunami: It will rear its tail upwards and then spin it with extreme force, sending a surge of dragon elemental energy in an array shape that gets wider and wider before fading away. Getting hit by this attack inflicts Dragonblight. Draconic Underwater Tornado: It will swim upwards before then forcefully swimming downwards at extreme speeds while spinning, creating a large-sized whirlwind of dragon element that reaches from the tip top of the water to the bottom seabed/riverbed, this whirlwind travels around the underwater area for up to 30 seconds before fading away (this is similar to Yama Kurai's attack, except it doesn't remain within the area permanently). Underwater Draconibombs: It will swim around the area, calmly and casually, as its gills unveil miasma, combined with the dragon element, that form into medium-sized auras (from 3 to 6 form) of polluted miasma and dragon element, this lingers for up to 10 seconds before spreading out like a cloud before fading away, getting hit by this inflicts Pollution and Dragonblight. Equipment Elemental Dispute * +10 Fire * +30 Water * 0 Thunder * -30 Ice * +20 Dragon * 0 Earth * 0 Wind * -30 Aether * 0 Nature * +20 Matter Skills * Critical Eye +2 * Cutting Edge +2 * Cutting Weapon Boost +2 * Defense +40 * Attack Up (Extra Large) * Vitality (+100 Health) * Underwater Breathing * Swimming Speed +2 * Dragon Res +2 * Ice Res -2 Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Fins Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Legs Impact: N/A Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: N/A Cutting: ★★ Ranged: N/A Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = N/A *Earth = N/A *Wind = ★★ *Nature = N/A *Aether = ★★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A Carves Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Ecology Habitat Range Onimaxuron can go anywhere for as long as it can reach water sources, this means it can invade almost any area in the New World and Old World. Though it is predominantly a saltwater piscine wyvern: making turfs usually around the Abyssal Citadel, Void Seas or Oceanic Necropolis but despite this, it has no issues on land. Ecological Niche Apex ecosystem breakers that are fully capable of leaving a trail of death and destruction in its wake: on-par with the likes of Deviljho, Bazelgeuse and Rajang, the only monsters it would have to be concerned about are Elder Dragons and the forementioned monsters that it is equal to. Biological Adaptations Its massive fins allow to maneaver extremely well underwater while also perfectly balancing the piscine wyvern on land, it retains a draconic organ that allows it to unleash a huge amount of dragon element. It also retains a polluting mist that comes from its gills that can single handedly poison an entire lake: killing the inhabitants that swim in it as-well as drink from it. It is colossal in size, even for piscine wyvern standards. It has both lungs and gills, that perfectly operate within the piscine's body due to the inherit streams of dragon element that help maintain the blood cells: so that the piscine wyvern can breathe, both within underwater and on land. In-Game Description Theme Notes * The largest of this species is exclusively fought in the Void Seas, as their largest specimens in areas such as the Flooded Forest would be less than ideal from a gameplay perspective. * Water sources will start to have a dark grey hue when and if Onimaxuron is present - a special behavoural trait of this involves underwater fauna dying in the presence of this altered water while small monsters and terrestrial fauna die upon drinking the altered water. Further establishing the role that Onimaxuron has in the ecosystem and how much of a threat it is to it. * Its equipment is reflective of G-Rank equipment due to Onimaxuron being G-Rank only in Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides. * Onimaxuron has a unique theme song (Dark Prowl) that plays when Onimaxuron is present in the map but hasn't been encountered yet - this is to indicate that Onimaxuron is present in the map alongside to create a sense of dread before the hunter encounters the Piscine Wyvern. * Unlike other invader monsters, Onimaxuron doesn't invade every single locale due to its limitation of being in locales with large water sources but it can go almost anywhere in the locales that it does invade. * Was conceptualised for there to be an invader monster that can go underwater + a Deviljho-tier Piscine Wyvern. * Its design is based on the combination of hammerhead sharks and japanese fighting fish. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Pollution Monster